


Triple Dog Dare You

by EverlastingWhisper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Devil Mira, Drinking, F/M, Marriage, Truth or Dare, drunk marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWhisper/pseuds/EverlastingWhisper
Summary: A simple game of Truth or Dare turned into Holy Matrimony, how did Lucy let Mira talk her into this? Oh, that's right, she was a literal devil. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.. Right?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look - I got this idea in my head and I just HAD to start writing it. I'm thinking this might be like a four or five chapter work but I don't know just yet. I don't have any plans on making it really long like I do Finding Home. Let me know what you think!

Everyone knew that getting Lucy drunk was a mistake. Their own inebriated state would say they did it because it made her much more fun but really, Lucy felt like that did it just for their own shits and giggles. Lucy was three deep in whatever delicious alcoholic drink that Mira was mixing for her when they asked her to play Truth or Dare with them. Feeling confident in her semi-drunken state, she declared dare, even driving it home by slamming her fist on the table as if it was a knee slapping response. There were some cheers from her guildmates as they all waited to see what Mira had in store for her. There was a small section of her brain that was telling her that she was going to completely regret that decision but the rest of her brain was partying and too far gone to listen. 

"I dare you, to marry Natsu." Wait, what? That was a bit drastic wasn't it? Turning her attention to said male, she stared at him with wide eyes as he met her look and shrugged. "Okay, sure." He said but Lucy was shaking her head. Not that she didn't have hidden feelings for the male next to her, she just didn't think he even knew feelings were. Unless you counted hunger because he always had that feeling. "Mira-" she tried. Sure she was semi-drunk but her brain was still functioning enough to process what she was telling them to do. "I double dog dare you." Mira said in return, that devilish smirk on her lips. "But, why couldn't you just dare me to lick the floor or to I don't know, kiss him instead. Marry him?"

Mira leaned forward, her smirk growing more sinister (okay probably not but her brain was scrambling at this point), "I triple dog dare you." Oh goodness, a triple dog dare? Was this something you could even triple dog dare someone to do? "I-" She tried to find words, a retort that might make her see reason, something but she was too far gone to function like she needed too. "But-" she tried again, blinking slowly before she snuck a glance back over at Natsu who was sober still. His expression was unreadable and it made the Celestial Wizard frown. "Where would we even find a priest? Rings?" Ah hah! She finally thought of something to say in return. 

"Oh don't you worry about that, I've already got that taken care of." Wait she what? How long had she been planning this? "What kind of monster are you?" She finally asked Mira who flashed her the sweetest smile she could muster. "Oh nice try missy, I know better than that!" Finishing her drink, she pushed the glass towards the devil woman. "Fill 'er up, please." She hiccupped and glanced around at everyone else around the table. "Hey wait, why couldn't you triple dog dare Gray and Juvia to get married? Or Levy and Gajeel?" Anyone but her and Natsu. He already wanted to do a 100 year quest with her, it was likely that she would spend all her life with him but could she be married to him? What would their marriage be like? 

A priest came in behind Lisanna and Lucy groaned. Looked like Mira wasn't kidding about that. "Wait- what.. what if I don't want to do this? What would the punishment be?" It Only took a moment for Mira to change forms and give her the evilest look she could muster. "Do you wish to find out?" She asked her, her voice sending shivers down her spine. "No ma'am. Okay Natsu," Hiccup, "Let's get hitched." She pushed on his side for him to stand. It took him a moment but he did, then stopped and helped her out of the booth before helping her over to where the Priest was. Man this was certainly not how she had envisioned getting married. Mira stepped in front of them, something in the palm of her hand. It took Lucy a moment for her vision to focus but they were rings. Silver bands that looked plain until further inspection. There were stars and dragons on them in a pattern going around the band. How long had this crazy woman had these? "Wha-" She began but decided against it. Maybe she didn't want to know what went on in her head after all. 

"Pour a little bit of your magic into them, the symbols are spells of protection, healing and it will help you find your spouse if you ever get separated." Lucy just stared. 

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "How long have you had these, Mira?" She asked, sobering a little. She knew everyone in the guild wanted her and Natsu to get together, they all thought they belonged together, not that Lucy was complaining, but this was outrageous. "Years, but hush and just do it Lucy. Come on so we can all finish our game!" Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she looked down at the rings. Natsu had already put his magic in them and the little dragons glowed red. Sighing, she did the same until the stars glowed. "Wait! What about when Natsu uses his fire? Won't the ring burn him?" 

"No, we had them both crafted and had a spell made into them that made them immune to fire. They will stay cool to the touch even if he has fists of fury for an hour." That comment made Lucy snort very unattractively which then made her laugh because it sounded weird in her ears. "Come on weirdo, I'm gettin' hungry." Gripping his arm, she did her best to calm her laughter all while squeezing her legs together so she didn't pee. It took her a few moments before she was able to stop and take a few breaths to calm herself. "Alright, let's do this." Tomorrow she might freak out once she was sober but she didn't wish to find out what punishment Mira might give her if she didn't do this. 

The Priest made them stand facing each other while holding hands. Honestly, she drifted in and out a bit, having to be told the vows slowly for her to repeat. They said their 'I Dos' and then they were to kiss. Oh god, her first kiss was going to be Natsu, her now husband. How does this even happen to a person? He seemed unfazed though as he leaned in towards her like he did that day that Asuka told them to kiss. This time though, there was no Happy there to put between them. She was frozen as he closed the gap and his lips landed on hers in a unmoving, awkward kiss. His lips were warm, much like all of his body due to his elemental magic, but what she wasn't expecting was how soft they were. It was over before she could really register anything and he was pulling back. "Now presenting, Mr. and Mrs. Natsu Dragneel." The guild erupted into cheers and just as quick as the Priest came into the guild, he left.

Looking down at her left hand, passed her pink Fairy Tail mark, sat her silver wedding band. The gold and red glow it gave from the magic in their symbols looked really pretty she had to admit. Also, she was so not playing Truth or Dare with that devil woman ever again in her life. Or with anyone ever for that matter. A yawn escaped her and all she wanted now was to go to sleep but her perverted guild mates would make comments if she asked Natsu to take her home. Instead, she sat back down at the table where they had resumed their game of Truth or Dare like two of their members didn't get married or anything. Laying her head down on the table, she closed her eyes and sighed. A cool hand touched her cheek and she scrunched her nose up at the unexpected touch. Cracking a eye open, she saw the arm was attached to Gray, whom she had been sitting next to. 

"Your face is flushed, how many drinks did you have?" He was seriously going to ask that while sitting next to her this entire time? "Um, three." Gray laughed at that. She heard him mumble something about a lightweight and then shook his head. "Shut up you pervy popsicle." That caused him to laugh. "Alright Mrs. Dragneel, let's see about getting you to bed, you're beginning to sound like Natsu." Despite her fuzzy state of mind, her heart still fluttered at him calling her Mrs. Dragneel. Groaning, she lifted her head and closed her eyes. "I'm so sleepy, someone help." 

A warm hand touched her arm and she turned her head towards it, opening her eyes to see Natsu looking amused at her. "Come on, let's get you to bed." There was a few whistles and some cheers at that statement and it was just want she was trying to avoid. "You're all perverts, devilish perverts that I love so much. G'night you guys." There was some 'I love you toos' and some 'Good nights' shouted from behind her. Slowly, she slid out of the booth and Natsu picked her up bridal style and headed out of the guild. Her head rested against his chest and her eyes closed. Man she really needed to stop drinking, they knew better then the liquor her up because she lost all sensible thoughts. Tomorrow she would be able to make sense of it all but tonight she honestly just wanted to sleep. "Natsu, will you stay with me tonight? Soooo warm." His chest vibrated with a chuckle. "Sure thing Lucy. Just try to remember that you asked me to stay because I do not want to be Lucy kicked first thing in the morning." Lucy let out a sleepy laugh. "No promises, I think once my brain catches up, or I see the wedding ring, I'll refrain from the kick. Maybe. Oh sweet Mavis Natsu, we got married! Married." 

There was a long pause and she thought she may of fell asleep. His reply startled her though and she jumped a little. "Does it bother you?" Groaning, she buried her face in his chest as she tried to think of a good response. Did he have to sound so.. Sweet when he asked that? "Ask me when I'm sober okay?" They had reached her apartment and he gently set her down on the bed to which she promptly crawled under the covers. "Lucy, you should change into something more comfortable." That made her groan very loudly and unladylike because that meant she would have to wait even longer to sleep. "Nah, s'kay. Night night Natsu." She'd deal with it in the morning just like she would everything else in her life. The bed dipped down and suddenly his warmth was everywhere under the covers as he laid down next to her. "Goodnight Lucy." She heard him whisper and possibly kiss the top of her head? Nah, probably not. It didn't matter though because it didn't take long before she was out like a light.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some fluff because why not. - I fixed the mess up, sorry for those who read the chapter was confused!

Warm rays of light woke Lucy up in the morning. She told herself that she'd buy darker curtains but she never did find the time to do that. Most of the time she was gone with Natsu and the team on a job. The first thing she realized was she had some serious dry mouth. Smacking her lips together, she tried to get enough saliva going to lick her dry lips. There was a weight on her middle, a tanned hand with a silver band on the ring finger was resting on the bed next to her breast. There was a tiny part of her that had hoped that it had been a dream, that the she-devil didn't really triple dog dare her to marry Natsu. Turns out that was true. Then the next thought was that kiss they shared. Their first kiss and she had been stiff and awkward about it. He probably thought she hated it but really all she wanted to do was trying it again now that she was sober. She could do that now right? Kiss him when she wanted too because they were married. 

Yeah, that thought might take a while to sink it fully. 

Gently, Lucy took Natsu's hand and began to trail her fingertips on the palm of his hand and down his fingers. Even his hands were kind of soft but had a bit of a roughness to them. It wasn't enough to call them calloused since he really didn't wield anything in his hands a lot except food, suppressing her snort she wondered if they felt like this because of all the food and silverware the Dragon Slayer had held in his hand. Her ministrations on his hand seemed to pull him from his slumber, he must have been close to waking up before she did so because she'd straight up drawn on his face a little rough before and he never budged once. It sometimes took a lot to wake him up. His body seemed to tense though and she wondered if he was waiting for that Lucy kick or some yelling, thinking she might not remember it. "Good morning, Natsu." There was silence until he cleared his throat a little. "Mornin' Lucy." His voice was still thick with sleep and it made her shiver a little. "Cold?" He inquired and she shook her head, there was no way she could explain to him what he did to her by just speaking. 

Slowly, Lucy moved so that she could roll over and look at him, his arm never moving from her middle instead he just adjusted it so his hand rested on her hip. They were silent for a moment as they stared at each other. "Head hurt this morning?" He questioned softly. There was a small pounding but other than that she was okay. "I'm okay, I wasn't completely drunk." Meaning she remembered what they did. Remembered how he agreed to marry her without so much as a protest. Remembered their first, awkward kiss and how she just kind of stared at him instead of returning it. Yeah, that last part was going to bother her until it was fixed by a new kiss. Eventually… Right? "So you… remember everything then?" Obviously, man he was a little dense sometimes, wasn't he? "Well, I didn't Lucy kick you from the bed so what does that tell you?" Natsu looked a little uncomfortable and now she wondered if maybe he was going to have a problem being married to her. Or married in general. 

"Does it bother you?" He asked, remembering to ask her when she was sober and she flashed him a soft smile while shaking her head. "No, I thought it would when I woke up but I can't even find it in me to be mad at Mira." Her cheeks flushed a little at the confession but they were married, having feelings for your spouse wasn't wrong after all. "Why, does it bother you?" The look on Natsu's face was almost unreadable. The way he reacted to certain things without showing that many emotions made her question if he really grasped the situation at hand. Lucy was very expressive and Natsu was not, unless it was food. "Why would it? We were going to be together forever anyways right?" Yeah, most likely. She wouldn't of found time to date anyone let alone get married. Not that she really had any experience with men. "Yeah.. Right." She couldn't help the sinking feeling in her gut though. As much as she did like Natsu and as much as she liked being married to him already, she wondered what kind of marriage this was going to be. 

Would they just remain best friends through this? Could you even remain best friends through this? Was she in for a life of not hugging, kissing and everything else that came with the territory of being married? She was pretty used to the lack of touches, having stopped getting affection after her mother passed. That didn't mean she wanted to have a marriage like that though, would he even be interested in doing anything like that? Holding her hand, kissing her forehead or cheek, other.. Things that usually came with a relationship that eventually led to children. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He suddenly asked, pulling her from her thoughts. Shaking her head a little, she offered a small smile to him. “It's nothing, just thinking about what I need to do today. It's been a while since I've done some serious cleaning, think I might do that today." Not that her apartment even had time to get dirty, but it had been a while since it was properly dusted, vacuumed and moped. His nose wrinkled. "Are you going to use those chemicals to clean?" He hated those, part of why he hated staying at hotels or Inns, the smells were almost to much for his sensitive nose at times. 

"Yes, but I'll make sure to open the window before I start cleaning so it won't be so bad." They had found that if she did that, the smell wasn't so overwhelming for him. "But Lucy," he let out a small whine. "I'm going to be so bored! I think Happy is coming back from his job with Wendy, Carla and Erza today but I don't know when. What am I supposed to do in the mean time?" That reminded her…

Bolting up in bed, her eyes wide at the sudden realization that Erza was coming home. "Lucy?" He sat up next to her, trying to gauge if she was going to be sick or something. Turning to look at him, she reached out and gripped the front of his vest in her hands. "Natsu. Erza is coming home today. We got married and she wasn't there! Remember her almost breakdown when Bisca and Alzack got married and we were on Tenrou? Oh man, I can already feel the lump on my face from where she's going to smash us into her breastplate while crying." Her hands gripped the covers so tight that her knuckles were turning white. "Also, do you think Happy is going to be upset that he wasn't there either?" Happy loved everyone in the guild, but his relationship with Natsu and Lucy differed from everyone else. Even Lisanna. "Why did I think playing Truth or Dare with that little she-devil was a good idea? Why didn't you talk some sense into me!?" 

Natsu gently tugged the covers from her hands before taking them into his warm hands. "Lucy, no one can tell you anything once you have your mind set to something, it's worse when you're drinking. They will both be okay, maybe one day we can have a do-over where everyone is sober and there. Except Cana because I don't know if she is ever sober." Lucy was a little shocked at his words. So that meant that he did want to be married to her then. Did he do it because he thought he was supposed to so they could be together forever or because he had feelings for her? Asking him was out of the question at the moment, one crisis at a time. "Yeah? Okay. We can do that. I want these rings though, I don't want any others." She confessed, tugging her left hand away to look at it. They were beautiful and she loved the glow from their magic, the red and gold almost making them look pink. Taking a peek at Natsu's face, she caught him smiling at her before looking down at his own hand. "Me too." He confessed and she couldn't resist laying her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers and she felt like she could stay like this forever. Unfortunately though.. 

"Alright." she patted his blanketed thigh. "I need a shower and then to clean. You mister, need a shower and to let me wash the clothes you have on. I still have some extras for you in the bottom drawer of my dresser. Then, you need to keep yourself occupied while I finish cleaning and then I'll head to the guild." Natsu's hand flew up to grip his scarf. When she washed his clothes, he always let her wash that too but it took him a while to get it off, not wanting to part with it. She always washed it with care though, even though it was built to last since it was made from Dragon scales that her ancestor Anna made. The one that now existed in their world from four hundred years ago. Oh god, her husband was over four hundred years old! What a cradle robber. Or did that make her a pervert for liking them so old? His scarf dropped in her lap, pulling her from her thoughts. Gently folding it up, she moved to get out of the bed and put it in her laundry basket. Then she grabbed some clothes for herself to wear and headed to the bathroom to shower. 

-

After she was dressed, wearing a plain black shirt and some grey sweats, she stepped out of the bathroom to see Natsu holding a bundle of clothes in his lap while he sat naked on her bed. His clothes, underwear included, was sitting in her laundry basket. Oh sweet Mavis his dangly bits were touching her bed. He grinned at her as she stood and she turned her head, not wanting to see him in all his naked glory, again. He walked past her and into the bathroom and she decided she'd get busy on cleaning while he was in there. It didn't take long for her to sweep and vacuum, getting at least that done by the time he came out. Then she started laundry before entering Natsu walked out to leave the house through the door. Which shocked her completely. 

He was wearing a black shirt also, in fact they had gotten them at the same time, Gray and Erza had one too. They had all decided to be ninjas together and got black shirts. He also had on another pair of pants that looked identical to the ones she was going to wash with his vest, how many of those did he own? Today was the first time he's seen Lucy in anything that resembled pants since he never seemed to show up when she was wearing pajama pants instead of her sleep shorts. Her hair was damp but pulled up into a ponytail and he was just staring at her, it was making her a little flustered under his gaze. "Like what you see or do I have something on my face?" 

A sly smirk grew on his lips before he winked. "The first part, definitely." Did Natsu Dragneel just.. Flirt with her? Her cheeks flushed and she gently bit her bottom lip to keep from grinning. Her eye kept catching his ring finger. Seeing his wedding ring on his finger seemed so right and she honestly thought it would be weird to see that Natsu as married but then she figured it was because it was to her and not anyone else. Although seeing her own made her feel the same way. Like it felt so right. "Well, I'm off to the guild, see you soon right? Don't forget to open the window so it doesn't burn my nose tonight." 

"Yes dear." She teased but it made him blush. Walking towards her, she had to tilt her head back to look up at him and her breath caught in her throat at how close he was to her. Was he going to kiss her? Please kiss her. Instead he stared at her and then grinned. "Bye!" Then he walked towards the door and out he went. She let out a breath that she didn't realized that she was holding and then shook her head and got back to cleaning. 

It took almost two hours before she was done. Not too bad. Laundry was even done too and she felt accomplished. Debating on whether to leave the window open or not while she was gone and decided to leave it open just a little though. Not bothering with changing, she slipped her key belt on, shoes and then headed to the guild. To say she was terrified was one way to put it. She really hoped Erza wasn’t going to freak out, maybe they could distract her with cake or something. Reaching the guild, she took a deep breath and then headed inside. Her eyes scanned everyone that was inside before they landed on red and pink talking at their usual booth. Slowly, she headed towards them and grinned when Natsu looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Hey! Lucy's here!" Yeah, like anyone with eyes couldn't see that. Sitting down next to him, she smiled at Erza. "How'd the job go?" 

Natsu leaned back against the bench and put his arm around her. It was enough to make the butterflies erupt in her tummy at his touch and she felt herself leaning into him. "It was good, we were successful. Wendy is growing stronger every day, it's been such an honor to see her grow from who she was to who she is now." Lucy nodded, they all felt like that though. "I see congratulations are in order." Here to comes.. "Uh.. Yeah. You can thank our resident she-devil for that. Are you mad?" Erza tilted her head a little. "Mad? Why would I be mad? I mean, it seems like every time someone gets married in this guild, I'm always gone." 

"We talked this morning and decided that we'd have a real wedding at a later date, that way everyone could be there and be sober." Natsu to the rescue. It seemed to please Erza though. "You know, we should all go on a job. It's been a while since Team Natsu went on one together." Lucy nodded, it sounded good to her since rent was going to be due soon. Then she wondered if maybe her and Natsu would need to move in together. Man they totally did this backwards, damn it Mira! "Lucy are you okay?" Erza asked her, pulling her from her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm just.. Thinking. That's all." 

"Don't hurt yourself." Came a snicker from behind her and she turned her head and narrowed her eyes. "Shut up cat!" Said cat flew over to them and dropped down on the table in front of Lucy and Natsu, hands on his little blue hips like he was about to lecture them. "I am so mad at you two. How could you? I wasn't even there to see it!" Well, they already figured that Happy would be upset about it. Lucy made a face at him and crossed her arms over her chest as she crossed her legs under the table. "You'll just have to get over it. We said we'd have a actual wedding at a later date, if you're good we'll even let you be a part of it." That seemed to do the trick though because he then launched himself at Lucy who caught him in a hug. "I'm so happy, I love you Lucy." Her heart swelled at that. "Oh I love you too Happy, you know that." Happy snuggled into her chest and went to sleep, wore out from the job he had went on. 

Gray and Juvia came into the guild and it didn't take long before him and Natsu were at each other's throat just because they looked at each other. Placing a hand on Natsu's thigh, it caught his attention as he looked at his wife. "Stop, no fighting today. Save it for another day okay? Gray, why don't you go pick us a job? Juvia can come too if you'd like?" That seemed to do the trick thought because they were sliding out of the booth and slinking over to the request board. Instead of moving her hand off his thigh, she left it there and he didn't say one word about it. He did though, turn his head and place a kiss to the side of her head. She wasn't imagining it this time, he really did that. "You smell good." He whispered, lips still against her hair. It made her smile and the look Erza was giving them from across the table made her wonder if this is how strawberry cake felt right before she devoured it. 

"Found one!" Gray yelled, coming over and slamming it down on the table, waking up Happy and making him yell. It wasn't anything to bad, a few towns over was having some bandit problems. Easy enough for them to knock out in a day or two. "We're going to walk there right?" Natsu asked in a hopeful tone. "No, we're going to take the train, we will get there and back much quicker." Erza snapped, shooting him a look that was way different from the one she held moments ago. Lucy slipped her hand down towards his inner thigh, thumb rubbing circles on his clothed thigh. "You'll be okay Natsu." He groaned and dropped his forehead to rest above her ear. "Let's meet at the train station in a hour?" Gray suggested. Lucy almost protested because she kind of wanted to sleep in her bed with Natsu again but decided against it. "Sure, see you then." 

-

"I'm going to dieeeeee." Natsu groaned out pathetically as he gripped onto his Lucy, face burying into her stomach. "Hush you big baby." She scolded, bringing her hand up to card through this hair before she began to massage his scalp, gently tugging his hair. It hushed him up and it wasn't long before he fell asleep. Juvia, Gray and Erza sat on the bench opposite of them looking a little crammed because Erza refused to requip out of her armor and into something a little more flexible. "Excuse my young lady, is that your husband?" came a elderly voice from beside her. Glancing down at Natsu and then back up at her she smiled. "Yes ma'am it is." She just grinned at them. "Oh to be young and in love is a beautiful thing, just you wait my dear, you'll be celebrating fifty years before you know it. I wish you all the happiness." Then she made her way to her seat and left a stunned looking Lucy just gaping after her. When she finally looked at the three people across from her, they all wore the same smirk. 

"Stop looking at me like that you weirdos! It's creepy!" Just then Natsu lifted his head and suddenly his face was in her vision. "You're so loud Lucy, shhhh." The urge to shove him off the bench was strong but he held her so tightly that she feared he'd bring her with him so decided against it. Instead, she tugged on one of his pink locks rather roughly and it pulled a weird semi moan from the man in her lap and she paused. No one else had heard it and now she was curious if she could do that again. Did that mean it hurt? Felt good? Was that one of those things that turned him on? Granted if he could be turned on that is.. 

Curiously, she did it again and this time his eyes flew open and their eyes met. "Hurt?" She asked quietly, knowing only he could hear and he shook his head slowly. "Feel.. Good?" He didn't respond right away but before he could, the train stopped as they had arrived at their destination. Slowly, Natsu pushed himself up while still facing her, her eyes never leaving his and when his face grew closer her heart began to pound. Was he going to kiss her? Please kiss her. That seemed to be what his intention was because his eyes looked from her lips and then her eyes, head tilting close until they were almost touching and then, he was gone. Gray had grabbed him by the scarf and yanked, dragging the dragon slayer away and off the train leaving a very angry Lucy. 

Slowly, she calmed down and headed off the train, glaring daggers at Gray the entire time. He seemed unfazed and the urge to punch him grew. No wonder Natsu liked to punch him in the face sometimes. "You okay?" She asked her husband softly who was looking confused. "Yeah, I'm great." He didn't seem so great though. Pushing it aside, she slipped her hand into his. "Come on honey." She teased lightly, loving how she could call him these pet names and he just went along with them. Night was coming soon and they needed to decide if they were sleeping outside or finding a place to sleep. Erza seemed to pick for them and they found themselves in a cute little Inn. Gray and Juvia had a room, Erza took one with Happy and then Lucy and Natsu had one. 

Natsu seemed all to eager to get to their room, tugging her along impatiently as she tried to look around. Reaching their room, he opened the door and then tugged her inside before shutting the door and suddenly she found herself being pushed up against the door by Natsu. Not that she was really complaining but it was weird. His arms caged her as he pressed his body against hers, faces inches apart. "What did you do on the train?" His question confused her. Wait, the hair pulling? "Um.. I pulled your hair?" His eyes were glancing back and forth from her lips to her eyes again and they were so close. This time she didn't shy away though. "Do it again, please." He begged and her foggy brain tried to grasp what he wanted. Oh right. Gripping his hip with her left hand, she reached up with her right and gave his pink locks a sharp tug like she had on the train. His breathing hitched, warm breath fanning over her lips. "It makes me feel.." He struggled with the words, probably struggled with the new sensations his body was having. He'd matured greatly since they first met, in many ways. "Good." He finally said, cheeks pinks and it made her smile. He leaned forward until their lips were yet again almost touching when there was a sharp knock on the door, making her jump.

"Come on love birds, we're headed out to eat." It was Gray, again. Lucy groaned, pushing her forehead against his shoulder. "If he interrupts us one more time.. So close.." She was muttering to herself but Natsu heard her because he gave a small, breathless laugh. "Come on, let's go eat before they break the door down." She whined against his shoulder but then sighed. "Okay." Pushing off the door, they turned and opened it, seeing everyone staring at them. "You're all a bunch of creepers." Lucy told them, giving Gray the stink eye yet again. A warm hand slipped into hers, long fingers slipping between the spaces of hers. It made her smile and blush like a school girl at a simple hand hold. Maybe it was partly because it was Natsu initiating it on it his own instead of her. 

The Inn they were staying in had a dining area and a buffet, it came with the room. It wasn't that crowded and the food smelled pretty good. Finding a table, they sat down to order their drinks before going to get their food. The waitress was a cute little thing who seemed to have a eye on Natsu, standing real close to him, biting her lip when she looked at him and at one point Lucy thought the woman might pounce on him. They had stopped holding hands when they sat so many she thought he was single. It was amusing and irritating to see someone fliting with her husband. Poor Natsu didn't even realize. After they order their drinks, they got up and got their food then sat down and ate. The waitress lingered next to Natsu a moment longer than she needed to when she asked if there was anything else she could get them. 

"Looks like someone has the hots for our resident pink haired idiot." Gray commented. Natsu looked confused at what he meant. "What?" He set his bite down that he was attempting to take when Gray said that. "The waitress, did you not notice the way she was acting towards you?" Lucy asked before Gray could speak. Natsu looked around until he spotted her. She was staring at him and then she waved a little. "Oh, no I don't notice women who aren't you so.." He confessed while looking at her. She blushed at that, smiling at him instead of speaking. "You two are so gross." The Ice Mage interjected, ruining their sweet moment and Lucy kicked him under the table. He let out a yelp and she smirked. 

They finished eating in silence, Natsu only refilling his plate once instead of five or six times. He'd been acting weird since the train with the hair pulling. "Something the matter?" She asked him softly and he shook his head before scooting his chair close enough he was right up against her and then wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple softly. "Just not that hungry really." Okay now she knew something was wrong because Natsu was always hungry. Lucy looked up at him by tilting her head back. "Are you sure? Since when are you not hungry? You're always hungry." He just shrugged and she decided to drop it. He'd tell her what was on his mind if he wanted her to know. "You know," he whispered into her ear, warm breath fanning over her skin and causing her to shiver. "That waitress has a thing for me. I can hear her talking to the other girl about me. She thinks I'm pretty cute, muscular. What I want to know though, is do you think that about me?" 

Lucy looked over at him and then beckoned his face closer so she could whisper in his ear. "Yes, I do. And the best part is you're mine." She kissed his cheek and winked at him. He shot her a grin. "Yes ma'am I am." He told her loud enough to pull the other's attention to their conversation. "What are you two love birds talking about?" Gray asked, Juvia was looking at them with heart eyes and it was creepy. Erza still looked at them like strawberry cake. "Why are you so nosey? You jealous?" She teased, running her foot up his leg under the table which made him jump, kneeing the table as his face turned red. "N-no!" His response was loud and it made a few people look over at them, waitress included who decided to come back over to their table. 

"Is there anything else I can get you guys today?" she asked in what Lucy imagined as the sweetest voice she could muster, touching Natsu's shoulder while she did so. He flinched at the contact and looked up at her. She blushed and removed her hand. "Nah, we're good thanks. Alright, come on babe, let's head back to our room. Later guys, oh and Gray? Don't bother us again unless it's an emergency, otherwise you're getting a Lucy kick to the face." Lucy was a little thrown by his sudden use of a pet name for her but she figured out it was a way to let the waitress know he was taken by her. "Are they together?" She heard the waitress ask them at the table as Natsu led her out of the dining area. "They're married." Gray told them and she couldn't hear if there was another response or not. Honestly she hoped that they would take off from where they last left because she was dying to kiss him. No such luck though. When they got to the room, he went and plopped down on the bed so she took a few moments to get ready for bed. "You know," he said when she came out and padded towards the bed where he was already waiting for her. "You can move in with me and Happy now. You won't have to pay rent anymore." Crawling into bed beside him she realized he had a point. "I don’t know, you're house is kind of small. It was perfect for just you and Happy but with me too? We'd need to expand." Natsu got up to shut the light off and then got back in bed. "We can ask everyone at the guild if they'd help? We've built enough guildhalls that hopefully we should know what we're doing by now. Maybe Happy and I can go on some quick jobs when we get home so we can afford some nicer things for the house." He must have been thinking about this for a while now. "I like that idea, but we don't need to upgrade all the stuff in your house Natsu." She laid down and reached for him as he got under the covers next to her. His arms went around her and she felt lips against her forehead and she smiled. "I know, but I want to do that for you. I don't want you to worry about any of that okay? I want your help with the new design for the upgrade and then to pick all the stuff out but it is now our house, Lucy. Not just mine and Happy's anymore. Let me take care of you." He whispered against her skin. It made her heart flutter at how sweet he was. There was no way he was as dense as everyone thought he was. The man was too observant for his own good sometimes. "Yes dear." She replied against his chest. "Um.. Can you take your scarf off? I'm afraid I'm going to be suffocated by it during the night." Letting her go, he chuckled as he unwrapped his scarf and set it on the small bedside and then wrapped his arms around her again. "When we get home.. Before Happy and I leave on our many job adventures.. I'd like to maybe.. Pick up where we were interrupted earlier." Her heart began to beat rapidly at his confession, oh sweet Mavis help her. "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, go check out my AU I'm also writing called Finding Home. I have another idea floating around in my head that is a semi-AU. It will take place in Edolas but with both sets of Lucy & Natsu's. It'll be set during the 100 year quest so I'll warn you if I place any *small* spoilers.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SOME ADORABLE STEAMYNESS AT THE END. STAY TUNED. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did anyone else read the newest chapter of the 100 Year Quest? AHHHHHH. SO PRECIOUS. It's SO coming. It has to be, right? Like EVERY version of them is together, THEY NEED TO BE TOGETHER AS OF LIKE A LONG TIME AGO. *clears throat* sorry, anyways. Also, sorry this chapter took a little while to post, I've been working 6 days a week so sometimes I'm too drained to write. I'm half-way through my next chapter on Finding Home for those who have read it. I'm hoping to push out the rest of that chapter tomorrow & maybe another one for this one before the weekend is over. ENJOY.

The next morning she hoped maybe she'd finally get that kiss but nope. He was gone out of the bed when she woke up, along with Happy and it made her frown. Turns out him, Happy, Gray and Erza went and defeated the bandits while Lucy and Juvia slept. It irked her that they did that but Juvia didn't seem to really mind it. Probably because she was strong and didn't need to prove herself the way Lucy always felt like she had too. She had to rely on her keys and spirits to fight and even now with her having star dresses, she felt like it wasn't good enough yet. 

It had crossed her mind that Natsu would become even more overprotective than before when they got married but this was ridiculous. She couldn't find it in her to be really mad though, she was kind of thankful in a way because she got some much needed sleep she hadn't realized she even needed. By the time they got back, Lucy had showered and packed all their clothes back up and was ready to go. Her and Juvia had everyone's bags in the foyer with them as they sat there waiting for them to return. 

"Lucy!" Happy cried, making a quick dash for her. She caught him easily and hugged him. Natsu grinned at her. "You've got enough here to make the rest of your rent and then go shopping like you like to do." That made her smile, for as much as he pretended to not pay attention to the things she did, he knew her better than anyone else, herself included almost. She soon realized that he had given her his half of the payment also and when she'd asked about it, he just shrugged and told her what was his was hers. The train ride back was the same as the train ride there, him in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair and rested on hand on his hip. 

When they finally got off the train and were almost back to her apartment on Strawberry Street, she stopped and looked over at Natsu. "I have a few days left to pay my rent, if I move in with you before it's due, I won't have too." They found their way back to the guild and asked everyone if they'd help her move into Natsu's house. He had two rooms so they put the bed in one and then crammed what they could in the other. What she didn't want, she gave away to other members of the guild to use, Levy and Gajeel had gotten their own place and she gave them some of her furniture to help fill their semi-empty home. He didn't want her going on jobs and she didn't want him gone all the time so they didn't have much. 

It was a tight fit and it made the blonde feel claustrophobic honestly but she was pushing through it. Now she was thankful that she'd spent all that time deep cleaning when she did. The rest of her day was spent cleaning the rest of her apartment now that it was empty, telling her land lady she'd gotten married and moved out and then cleaning Natsu's house. 

Correction, their house. 

It was weird to think of it as that and until it had some of her touches and her things weren't crammed in a small room, she'd think that. Later on that night thought, Natsu showed her where he kept his money stashed away and she decided that the money he'd given her earlier and the money she'd had saved could go in with it. It was their money now. Maybe they wouldn't be as bad at the marriage shin dig as she thought they were going to be. They also spent half the night drawing up plans to make the house bigger, making a list of things that needed to be upgraded in the house, colors for walls, types of flooring, anything and everything they could think of. They'd built enough guildhalls to know how it goes and with everyone in the guild's help, they could get it done quickly. They had both been so exhausted from working on their plans that neither even properly got in the bed before falling asleep on top of the covers. 

When Lucy woke, the bed was empty and she got up to investigate. He didn't leave a note and he wasn't in the house but the plans were gone so she figured that he was at the guild. After freshening up the best she could and changing into clean clothes, that's exactly where she went. Thankfully, her hunch was right. Walking in the doors she saw him and a few others gathered around the table with what looked like their plans scattered on the tabletop. "You know, you could leave a note so I know where you are." She snapped harsher than she meant too. It was the second morning she'd woken up alone and she found she didn't like it that much. 

His head snapped up and he grinned at her. "Sorry, you looked peaceful and I couldn't find anything to write on but you found me so.." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before walking over to the bar and sat down on the stool. "Lucy my child." Gramps began, startling her as he hopped up on the bar stool next to her. Looking over at him, she sighed. "Don't be too mad at him, he was just so excited. As a wedding gift from me to the both of you, I will be supplying you with the materials needed to expand your home. We had a bunch left over from this last build so I'm giving that to you both plus whatever is needed to finish." 

Lucy was speechless as tears welled up in her eyes and she all but launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much Gramps!" He just shook his head and took her hand. "It's what any parent would do for their child, help them in every way possible. I've watched Natsu grow up into the young man he is today and I've watched as you've changed him in many ways. I didn't have much hope for him in the marriage department if we are being honest, but it just seems so right with you. Thank you for coming into all our of lives, especially Natsu's. 

"He's right you know." A voice said in her ear making her jump. A grin spread on her lips as she looked at her husband. She could just kiss him. "Everyone is on board with helping get the house remodeled. We're all thinking a week tops, maybe less with us all pitching in. Considering they had all built all their guildhalls in less than a month, a simple remodel shouldn't take all that long. "Are you sure you're okay with this? It is your house that we're tearing apart and adding onto." 

"It's our house, and of course I'm okay with it. I'm more than okay with it." This time, she did reach for him but pulled him in for a big hug, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Everything was falling into place in her life, perfect seemed silly to use to describe it, especially married to Natsu, but that's what it was. 

-

So of course, that's where it all went wrong. She knew that thinking her life was perfect was the first mistake. It wasn't like anything super drastic really happened, but for the next two months, she barely saw Natsu. He'd been taking job after job after job to start saving up money to start replacing things in the house. It was sweet of him to do that, but he never took her with and he made sure to not damage half the town like always so that he could get the full reward. 

It had started after they got the house redone. They'd decided to make it two-story, four bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs, living room, kitchen, bathroom, laundry room and her office downstairs. They also expanded it out so the rooms were much bigger now than they used to be. The first week, Lucy spent her time arranging the house to make it feel more homey, then she was bored so she went and got herself a job at 8-island. Mr. Yajima had been all to happy to give her the job and even though she had to take the train everyday to get there, it was worth it. It gave them a steady flow of cash. Natsu would come home at night, fall asleep next to her and then be gone by morning. 

Everyday their stash grew with what he was bringing in and she decided she'd leave it be. Instead she used her paychecks to start buying new things for the house while they saved what he brought in. Between constantly working from sun up to sun down, she barely saw anyone at the guild and she always tried to wait up for Natsu but ended up falling asleep. He'd gently take the book from her hand, put the book mark in and tuck her in. She always made dinner or brought it home and then left it in the fridge for him to find. It would be eaten by morning and sometimes he'd even wash the dishes. 

Lucy felt lonely. Even though she was surrounded by people everyday, she still felt lonely. The one person she really wanted only came at night and then was gone before she woke up for work. A month and a half flew by like that and they only have a few more items left on the list to replace and buy before they'd have all new things in their home. Appliances included, which was what was left. 

One day after work Lucy fell asleep as soon as she got home. Usually she was awake several hours before passing out but not this time. She'd woke up at some point in the night and realized the bed was still empty. Frowning, she got up and padded downstairs to see if he was home yet. No sooner did she make it down the stairs did the front door open and in came her husband. "Natsu!" Not giving him time to fully come in the house and close the door, she ran and launched herself at him, legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck. They stumbled back a little before he steadied them and he chuckled. 

"What are you doing awake?" She didn't want to let go and he seemed to realized this as he came in and shut the door. "I fell asleep right after work, I didn't make any dinner, I'm sorry." She felt him walk over to the couch and sit down. She adjusted her legs so she straddled his lap, arms still locked around his neck. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize, you've been working everyday, it's okay to not always cook dinner." He assured her, arms wrapping around her back, holding her as he rested his head against hers. 

"How much longer are you going to keep going on jobs everyday? I really, really miss you." She heard him open his mouth to speak but instead he just hugged her tighter. "We only have the appliances in the kitchen left to replace, I already got the washer and dryer." She pulled back from him, his hands sliding down to her hips as she placed her hands on his chest. "Once those are replaced I'll stop going on jobs. I see you haven't been using any of the money I've been bringing in, how come? We could of already had everything replaced by now." 

"I know, I thought about that but I like my job and I think I'm going to keep it. I have been saving the money you bring in because it's a nice nest egg for us." 

"Does this mean you won't go on jobs with us ever again?" He frowned at that and she shook her head. 

"No, I'd just like to work it for a while. Once you stop leaving me everyday I may reduce my hours or something but it gets boring without you." She frowned. "I know you want to go on that hundred year quest and I'm still down for that. Until then though.." He seemed to get what she was saying because he nodded. It dawned on her that there wasn't an annoying, flying cat anywhere around. "Where's Happy?" 

"He's been with Wendy and Carla these past few days, was missing her so he asked to stay with them." Oh so the cat can stay with the other cat that refuses to admit she actually likes him, but he won't stay with his wife? He's doing this for them, she had to remind herself. "Have you eaten?" He nodded yes and she moved to get off his lap. "Let's wash the clothes in your pack, the ones your wearing, get you showered and then let's head to bed. Come on, you can strip at the washer and I won't look, promise." 

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." He comment and suddenly that one time when he was splayed out on the floor came to mind and her cheeks reddened. "I know but.. still." If they couldn't even kiss how could they see each other naked like that? Grabbing his pack, she headed to the laundry room with him in tow. After taking all his clothes out of his pack, she glanced over her shoulder as he shrugged off his vest. Holding her hand out, she turned her attention to back to the washer as he put his vest in her hand. Next came his pants and then boxers. Not thinking on it to much or she'd blush like crazy, she put them in the washer, added the washing powder and the shut the lid and started it. 

By the time she turned around, Natsu had made it up the stairs and to their room where their master bath was. Calming her heart, she took deep breaths before headed up the steps and into their room. She took this opportunity to slip out of her clothes and toss them into the hamper before putting on one of Natsu's shirts and some sleep shorts and getting in bed to wait for him. Thankfully it didn't take long before the door opened and Natsu strutted out in nothing but boxers.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Her face flushed and suddenly she didn't feel as confident as she had when she made the decision to do so. "Yes.." He came over and got in on his side of the bed. "I think it looks.. really nice on you. I like it." This time it was his turn to blush. She grinned as she laid down on her back, looking up at him as he sat there still and she wondered what he was thinking. He had his thinking face on, it was adorable. 

She watched as he laid back some before turning on his side to face her and propping his head up on his hand. This made her turn so she could look at him better and when she did, he scooted close enough that they were pressed right up against each other, something she was not expecting him to do. His arm slipped around her and hers instinctively did the same under the covers and she could feel all his glorious, hard muscles under her hand. 

Then, the unexpected happened. 

He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. 

HE WAS KISSING HER, FINALLY. 

This time though, it wasn't awkward and she'd been wanting it for so long now that she actually responded to it instead of being weird and stiff about it. When he pulled back to smile at her, she hadn't had nearly enough and her hand came out from under the covers to slid up to the hairs on the nape of his neck as he pulled him back down for another kiss. She knew that he knew nothing about kissing. It wasn't like she was an expert, but she knew enough. 

He surprised her again though, when she felt his warm breath against her lips and his tongue darted out, her own mouth opening instantly to allow him inside. He moaned when she did that and she felt drunk on just that one moan. It was what prompted her to tug on his hair like she knew he liked. Which then lead to Natsu moving on the bed to hover over her. Legs on either side of her hips, one arm supporting his weight so he didn't squish her chest while the other tangled in her blonde hair. It had come considerably loose from her sleep earlier so he had no problems sliding his hand in her hair. 

That action caused her to moan. They kissed like their life depended on it, who knew that Natsu Dragneel could even kiss this great? He did grow up in a guild full of perverts and he had exceptional hearing.. 

When he pulled away, she whined and tried to follow his lips which caused him to chuckle. "Mm, I've been wanting to do that for so long Lucy, you don't even know.." The huskiness of his voice made her shiver. "You can do that when ever you want, please." Her statement with the please at the end made him chuckle again and he leaned down and kissed her once more before moving off her. "As much as I love that and hearing the noises you make, I really am beat. Think we can call it a night?" She wanted to whine but honestly she hadn't gotten slept out earlier and a yawn crept up and escaped so she just nodded. Rolling over, she turned her beside lamp off as Natsu did the same. 

Rolling onto her other side with her back facing Natsu, she sighed happily when he closed the space between them again to hold her tightly against his chest. Bringing one of her hands up, she covered his and intertwined their fingers together the best she could at their angle. "Goodnight Lucy." She felt him kiss the back of her head and she smiled. "Goodnight Natsu."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets pretty steamy at the end. Natsu is growing rather bold if you ask me, I love it. ;) enjoy.

Lucy woke up alone the following morning and the thought to cry and go back to sleep was real. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes to keep the tears at bay and took a deep breath before pulling herself from the bed and getting out of the bed to start her day. She noticed immediately that the hamper was empty and she strictly remembered telling herself she needed to do the laundry soon because it had been overflowing. Maybe he took the clothes downstairs for her? Did she do the laundry and not remember it? No, she would of remembered.. right? Pushing those thoughts aside, she got dressed and ready for her shift and then headed downstairs. The moment she stepped off the last step, Natsu came into the living room from the way of the laundry room, still in his boxers and crazy bed head and she gasped loudly. "Natsu!" Not giving him much time to react, she moved to close the gap between them and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He chuckled as he buried his face into the crook of her neck as his arms slipped around her. 

"Good morning beautiful." Hearing him say that gave her goosebumps and put a smile on her lips. Natsu thought she was beautiful! Pulling back some, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his for a kiss and was thankful that he responded back as eagerly as he did. When they finally parted, she grinned up at him. "Morning. I'm so glad you're still here, I thought you had left again.." Yet here she was, dressed in her work uniform and she was the one who had to leave. "I thought I'd stay for a few days before heading back out. I've got one last job I want to do, the pay should be enough to get the last remaining things we need and yes, I want us to use the money from it instead of from your paycheck. Save yours instead these next two weeks okay?" 

"You plan on being gone for two weeks?" She tried to keep the sadness out of her voice but she didn't do a very good job and he frowned. "Lucy.." She had gotten used to his absence through out the day, but she'd grown used to him coming to bed at night and now she wouldn't have even that? "It's a big one and it's not exactly close. I swear this is the last one I'm going on before I'm back home and only go on the ones that we decide to go on." 

Gently she pulled back from his grasp and pushed past him to the kitchen to make her a glass of juice and calmed her emotions. The footsteps behind her told her that he followed. She kept her back to him though as she drank her juice and looked out the kitchen window. Natsu came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her mid-section and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Lucy.." He whispered softly. "Please don't leave mad at me. Please?" Finishing her juice, she set it in the sink before turning in his arms to look at him. "I'm not mad Natsu, I'm upset but I'll be okay. I get why you're doing this and I love that you're acting so grown and mature.. like a husband." She was able to muster up a smile and he brought a hand up to cup her cheek. Never did she ever think that this would be a reality for the pair. Sure, she'd dreamt it a few times and daydreamed it but to actually have this with him was really a dream come true. 

"Stay the weekend with me okay? I've got to go in and work my shift today, it isn't fair to leave them short-handed like this, but I'll tell Yajima that you're home for the weekend and that I want to spend it with you. I haven't asked for a day off since I started so I think he might be kind enough to give that to me."

"Done. I'll hang out at the guild until you get off. I'll even walk you to the train station and then meet you there, how does that sound?" It made Lucy's heart soar at the sweet gesture. Usually she summoned Loke to walk her there and then back home before he started showing up on his own. Speaking of, he'd be showing up soon judging by the time. "Go get dressed and then meet me back down here. Five minutes." She leaned up and pecked his lips before giving him a gentle shove and grinning as he turned on his heel and sprinted to the stairs. 

No sooner did he disappear from her sight did she hear that all to familiar soft pop to indicate that Loke had arrived. "Good morning, beautiful. Are you ready to be on our way?" She rolled her eyes, like she did every morning. "Actually, Natsu is home and he is going to walk me to the station today and if he remembers, he is going to meet me there after work. You can walk with me from the station to work though if that's okay? I'm going to take the next two days off to spend with him though so I won't need you again at this time until Monday." 

A smirk grew on the celestial spirit's face at her words and she didn't even have to ask what was going on in that dirty little head of his. "That's fine, you deserve some.. alone time with the hubby. Don't do anything I wouldn't do okay? And use protection!" He disappeared as Natsu came into the kitchen. 

"Protection? What is Loke on about?" Her face turned bright red and she just shook her head. "Nothing, it's nothing. Just Loke being a pervert, that's all." There was a small pause before Natsu responded, "Ooooh, I see. Protection. Yeah, I don't see us getting there just yet." Her brows shot up, he actually got it? Had he been talking to the guys at the guild about this? "Yet?" She asked, couldn't resist really because man if she didn't wonder what it would be like, what it would feel like.. 

"Yes my pervy wife, yet. I want to take our time, explore each other first, learn likes and dislikes about each other's bodies before we get there. You already know I like my hair pulled so it's a start. We did this whole thing so very backwards, but that's okay. I somehow got lucky enough that you went through with the dare and now I get to be with you forever. I want to learn everything there is to know about your body, what you like and don't like, but I don't want to rush it." This time it was his turn for his cheeks to turn red. "Oh Natsu.." She whispered softly and put her hands over her heart. 

She watched as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled a little. "I know I'm not exactly what you had in mind for a husband, I don't even come close to what you wanted in a guy, but I want to be what you want because for me, it's you. It's been you for a very, very long time, Lucy and I hope that in time.. I can be what you want because you want to want me, not because you think you have to want me." 

"You are what I want, silly dragon." She walked up to him and slowly slid her hands up his chest and then up to his face, pulling his forehead down to hers as their eyes met. "I've had a crush on you for a very long time, Natsu. I buried it though because I didn't think you even had it in you to have romantic feelings about someone and I was okay with that. I was still with you all the time, I was okay with being your best friend, being by your side. I grew up very differently from everyone and what I thought I wanted, turned out to be exactly what I didn't want. I didn't realize that what I really would want, is a pink haired pyromaniac. We've came a very long way from when we first met and I am so glad we did. That's why I didn't really put up a fight when Mira dared us. If I hadn't of wanted to marry you, we wouldn't be married right now. I saw that you were down for it, so I had hope." 

She had planned to say more but he closed the gap between them and kissed her sweetly but the beeping from her watch made them break apart. "We need to head to the station if I plan to make it on time today. It is nice to know that we feel the same way about each other, it puts a lot of my fears to ease." He slipped his hand into hers and brought her hand up to kiss it before giving it a squeeze and tugging her towards the door, stopping so the could put their shoes on and then head out the door. 

-

Leaving Natsu at the train station had been really hard to do, especially when he kissed her bye. Reluctantly though, they had to part and on to work she went. Yajima had been all to happy to let her have the next two days off. She explained the situation and told him that she might have to change up her hours once he was back home again and was thankful that he understood. There were a few places in Magnolia that were hiring and she made up her mind that she'd apply to a few places and hope that Yajima would understand. 

The day drug on but only because she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Natsu would be with her for the next two days! Finally though, closing time came and back to the station it was. Loke carried her on his back so she could rest her feet, just like he did everyday. Honestly, the blonde was so glad her spirits were so good to her. "Loke." She mumbled. "Yes Lucy?" She gave him a small squeeze and yawned. "Thank you for being so good to me. I love all of you so much and I feel like I don't appreciate you guys enough and I'm sorry." She felt him rub her arm in a soothing motion and it made her smile some. "We love you too Lucy and stop, you have been the best master that any of us have every had. You treat us like family and you always do your best to protect us when you can and you even shed tears for us. Hating when we get hurt even though it's not the same as when you do. Even the Spirit King loves you and I don't even know if that's happened in the history of ever. You're the first human to have been invited to the Celestial World, that's how amazing you are." 

It wasn't like this was the first time she'd heard it before, but it was nice to feel reassured sometimes. The ride home after that had her in really good spirits and she smiled at the window the entire time, hoping that Natsu was there. She wouldn't be mad or upset if he forgot or was late but she really hoped he wasn't. Turns out, he was early and had been waiting for almost a hour for her to get there. His face lit up when she stepped of the train and it made her heart soar with happiness. "I missed you! Did you get the next two days off?" She nodded, arms slipping around his neck as he leaned down and kissed her. She was never going to tire of that, ever. "I'm thinking about applying to some place in Magnolia that way I won't have to ride the train, it'd be much closer to home. Do you think Yajima would be really upset if I did that?" 

He shook his head as he took her hand to walk her home. "I think he'd understand. So, what do you want to do?" Many things, many, many things, mostly inappropriate things. Especially to her husband. "Shower. Then I want to go to the guild. It's been a while since I've been truthfully." 

So, an hour later she found herself at the guild and boy did it feel good to be home. Happy was attached to her and she was attached the Natsu. He didn't seem to mind though because he was touching her at all times. Whether it be his arm around her, his hand resting on her knee, hand in hers. She loved it. "Lucy! Come here!" Cana called out from the bar instead of her usual table top. She had been over there talking with Mira and Lisanna and honestly she was a little scared to see what they wanted. "I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek and set Happy down on his lap before sliding out of the booth and making her way over to the three ladies. Taking a seat next to Cana, she turned her attention towards them. "Yeeeees? What have you three been hatching over here?" 

"Oh ye of little faith." Mira chimed and Lucy shot her a glare. "Well can you blame me?" Mira flashed her the innocent smile. "Can you really complain though? You two were never going to get together on your own, I just gave you both a shove, don't act like you aren't kind of glad I did." Well, she had a point. "Okay fine, you win the time." She turned her head to look at her husband who was having a serious discussion with Gray, Macao, and Laxus. Oh goodness. Their meddling family was going to be pervy somehow, weren't they? 

"Here." Lisanna handed her a small gift bag. She eyed it and then the white haired woman as she slowly reached out and took it. Inside was a box that looked like it held a bracelet. Pulling it out, she opened it to see a thin chained bracelet that had a small heart on it. "It's birth control." Lucy raised a brow at Cana. What? "The heart part pricks you and when it does, it injects you with the protection spell so that you and Natsu can have some fun before you start popping us out some nieces and nephews. It has a indicator on it that slowly goes down and when it's empty, the bracelet automatically falls off. It's good for three months at a time. We thought you might like this better than having to take the nasty potion everyday."

Okay super sweet, but with pervy thoughts included. 

"Oh you guys.." She grinned. It wasn't much but to her, it was beautiful. Taking it out of the box, she held it and her wrist out to Cana who helped her put it on and clasp it. There was a small prick that made her gasp and she felt her whole body heat up from head to toe and she glowed gold for a moment. Once it stopped, she looked down to see the heart meter was full and it was gold inside like she had glowed. "It matches the magic you have." No wonder it was that color. "This is so thoughtful you guys. A bit unnecessary because we don't plan on going that far just yet, but thank you. Anything can happen!" She gave the girls a hug and looked at it again before hopping off the stool and making her way back to the table. "I'm gonna head home, I'm exhausted. Night guys!" She called out the last part as she headed towards the door. "Love y'all!"

She knew Natsu would follow her and she'd been planning on it. Which was why she took several steps away from the door and stopped. Sure enough, here came Natsu and Happy through the door. "There my girl." There was a snicker from Happy. "You looooove each other." Reaching out to take Natsu's hand, she grinned at the cat instead of throwing her usual words at him. "You're point being? We are married you know." Of course they loved each other, they pretty much confessed to that in the kitchen this morning. They just hadn't said those three little words yet and like everything else within their marriage, it would come when the time was right. "Yeah I don't have anything to say to that. You've got a point. I'm just glad you two are finally together. We all thought you both were a lost cause." 

"How long have you all wanted us together?" Natsu asked. "Since a few weeks after we met Lucy." Oh goodness. That must of been around the time Mira first planted it into her head and she had that daydream where he was looking all hunky.. "What's this? Is this what caused you to do that weird glow earlier?" Natsu asked, pulling her from her thoughts as he lifted their hands to look at it. Her cheeks reddened at having to tell him. "Protection. It has an indicator on it and once it's empty, it'll fall off. That way I don't have to drink a nasty potion everyday." 

"Protection? From what?" Happy asked and she honestly thought it would of been Natsu but he had gotten the reference this morning. "So Lucy and I don't make any babies just yet." That made her giggle and she leaned her head on his arm as they walked. "Oooh. Ewwww! You're doing that? Guys!" He sounded like a child and it made her laugh. He could be as perverted as the rest of the guild and here he was, Ewing at them? "No, at least not yet." Natsu commented before she could. When their house came into view, she sighed happily. "Home sweet home and I've got my two favorite boys with me." 

"I hope you like me better though right?" Her husband asked her lowly in her ear and it made her shiver. "Maybe, but you might have to give me reason or two as to why you should be my favorite. Happy can fly you know. What can you do?" Other than make her feel like she's melting just from his voice? "You really want to know?" He was growing bolder and it was making her feel bold. "Yes." The light from the porch illuminated Natsu's face and she caught a glimpse of his smirk. It made her feel really giddy at what he might have in mind. 

Upon entering the house, Happy flew up the stairs and to what was deemed his room which led the pair of mages downstairs. Natsu didn't hesitate though as he began to make for the stairs, tugging her along and there was no way she was going to protest, that hot kiss from last night had been on her mind and she kind of wanted it again. Leading them to their room, Natsu shut the door behind Lucy. "Go sit on the bed." Silently, she did as she was told and watched as he made his way to the dresser and dug around in one of his drawers before producing one of his plain black shirts and then walking over to the bed and kneeling down in front of her, hands clutching the shirt. 

"I uh.. want to try something and if it becomes to much, tell me to stop and we will, immediately." She nodded and watched as he set the shirt down before putting his hands on her leg and slowly trailing them up her stocking. Once he reached the top, he pulled it off and then did the other. He gulped and she watched his hand shake a little as he lifted them again but she grabbed them in her own. "The same goes for you too, Natsu. I don't think I've ever seen you shake like this. I'm okay with waiting for anything." 

"I want to do this, Lucy. I need too." She debated on whether or not to stop him but taking a deep breath, she finally nodded and pulled her hands back so he could proceed. He placed them on her knees before slowly sliding them up, under her skirt and stopping when he reached the top of her thigh. Then he slowly moved them downwards towards her inner thigh and her legs spread a little wider for him. He brought them back down to her knees and smiled at her before standing. "Stand up please." 

Nodding, Lucy did just that. Somehow anyways because her legs felt like jello just from him touching them like he had, was that even possible? She watched his hands come forward again and find the small button on her skirt. His hands had stopped shaking and she realized he was growing more and more confident the longer she allowed him to do this. Good, she didn't think she'd ever tell him to stop honestly. The blonde hadn't realized that he was already taking her skirt off until she felt it hit her feet where she promptly kicked it off. Next he moved his hands to her hips, fingertips skimming under the hem of her pink shirt where he grabbed it and slowly began to pull it up and over her head. 

Natsu had seen her naked before, had touched her naked breast before, but something about the way he was doing it so slow, so.. loving, had her shivering a little. "Cold?" He croaked out and she shook her head. He gave a small nod and cleared his throat. "Are you still comfortable with this?" Instead of speaking, she brought her hand up to slide into his hair and pull his head down until their lips met in a kiss. His warm hands came to rest on her hips and his grip tightened a little. It seemed to do the trick though because when she pulled back, she smirked. "I'll let you know if I don't like it." 

Nodding, he took a deep breath. "Turn around." She did so and his hands slid up her back until his fingers met the snaps on her bra. He concentrated enough to figure out how to undo the snaps and let them open one by one before it was finally undone. Grabbing her hips, he gave a small tug indicating he wanted her to turn back around and face him. Her hands held her bra up. "Move your hands." She did so immediately. Slowly, he brought his hands up to push the straps off her shoulders and down her arms until it slipped onto the ground between their feet. Her nipples grew erect from the cool air hitting them and the goosebumps came from his touches. "Lay down please. On your back." This time, she shook her head and he gave a small nod before stepping back some. 

Her hands reached out and gripped his vest. "My turn." She told him quickly and he seemed to get the picture. Relief washed over him. Undoing his belt, she pushed his vest off onto the floor before trailing her fingers down his chest to stop at the waist band of his pants. Slowly, she undid them and pushed on them a little until the fell down around his ankles where he stepped out of them. Taking his hand, she led him over to the bed, only letting his hand go when she climbed up onto the bed like he had requested earlier. Her brown eyes watched as she slowly knelt onto the bed and crawled until he was next to her and slung a leg over, straddling her hips with his hands on either side of her head. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers for a slow, passionate kiss. Bringing her hands up to his hips, she slid them up his chest and wound them around his neck as he broke the kiss and instead began to place slow, warm open mouth kisses to her neck. Her breathing hitched slightly and it seemed to be enough to egg him on as he nipped at her skin, causing her to let out a small gasp. 

Continuing down, he paused before he reached her breast and glanced up at her. "Please." She breathed out and suddenly he leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, pulling a moan from her as her hand gripped his hair. It seemed to do the trick because he continued what he was doing before pulling off and going to the other one. "Oh Natsu." She breathed out and she felt him moan around her hardened bud. His hips gave a small thrust into the air. He pulled back and she whined, causing him to chuckle. She moved her legs out from between his legs to wrap around his waist, pulling his hips to hers and letting out a gasp when she felt his erection against her sipping wet core. Oh how she wished they didn't have these damned underwear on. 

He rolled his hips against hers and moaned. How was she supposed to wait when he had her all revved up like this? Never in her life had she felt so turned on and it was driving her wild. "Oh Natsu," she breathed out, rolling her hips against his and moaning. "If we don't stop, I won't want too. I need.. I—" His lips found hers in a crushing kiss as he rolled his hips again, not really wanting to stop either it looked like. He pulled back, panting slightly. "I want to try something." She nodded her head vigorously, not trusting herself to speak. She watched as he slid down her body and then sat back on his heels so he could look at her. "So beautiful. Perfection." The words brought a blush to her cheeks and she smiled at him. He reached forward and locked eyes with her as his hands grabbed the hem of her underwear. He pulled a little, watching her for some kind of indication for him to stop but she him none, instead she lifted up some so he could pull them off of her.

She watched him curiously and she realized that she was fully naked in front of him and didn’t even try to cover up this time. Maybe it was the look on his face or the fact that she wanted whatever he planned to do. Slowly, he leaned down and her breath caught as she felt his warm breath against her wet lips, legs spreading further apart for him. “Mm Lucy, you smell so good.” His tongue darted out as he full on licked her like he might an ice cream cone. Reaching down, she pointed to her clit. “Right here is where it feels good.” She felt his tongue dart out again but this time he just flicked it over her clit and she gasped, back arching when he sucked on it. Her hands reached down and threaded through his pink locks. The throbbing sensation between her legs was growing each time he teased her. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to focus on him as he worked his tongue over her pearl, sucking on it every once in a while. Soft moans slipped past her lips and soon the pressure was building. “Oh Natsu, please don’t stop.” It became to much a few moments later and then it snapped, white hot pleasure shot through her body as her hips moved against his tongue, moaning and gasping out loudly as she rode out the waves of pleasure of her orgasm. 

Slowly, she came down off the high and Natsu stopped to look up, eyes catching her as he smirked. “Feel good?” She nodded, a soft flush on her face. Moving from his spot on the bed to stand, he grabbed her underwear and that shirt he dug out earlier. Taking her legs, he helped her slide the material on before gently helping her sit up to slip the shirt over her head. “But what about you?” She asked him, hand boldly reaching out to rub over his erection. He moaned but covered her hand with his. “This was about you, I’ll be fine with waiting.” She frowned and it made him chuckle. “Come on, you’ve been working so hard lately, it was the least I could do.” He told her lovingly as he laid down next to her in bed, adjusting himself around to get comfortable as he slipped his arm around her and held her close. 

“Fine but tomorrow.. tomorrow is your turn. You’ve been working so hard lately, it’s the least I can do.” She replied, echoing what he just told her. “Well, if you insist..” he lifted his head to place a kiss to her cheek before laying back down. “Goodnight beautiful.” She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his palm. “Goodnight handsome.”


End file.
